


kiss

by FlameHaraku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameHaraku/pseuds/FlameHaraku
Summary: they
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vylad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vylad/gifts).



> did this just to test something

Spray and Vylad kiss  
the end


End file.
